The Taste of Chocolate
by J93
Summary: Mikasa' chocolate bar goes missing and there is only one culprit who would commit such a crime.


Mikasa sauntered into her kitchen and pulled open the fridge to find no Hershey Bar. _Strange I thought I had one_ , she tried to recall from memory and, yes, she did have one. She bought it yesterday in the store after work and put it way in the back in case Sasha... _Sasha_. Mikasa turned her head to look in the direction of her bedroom door.

"Hey Sash?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"Come in the kitchen please. I need to ask you something."

From the kitchen Mikasa could hear her partner's little feet softly run across their bedroom floor. Then door bursts open, giving Mikasa a good look of her girlfriend's familiar green hoodie and blue jeans. Sasha tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy as her partner just stood there watching and didn't make any sound or movement.

"What's up babe?"

Mikasa scanned Sasha like a hawk, her dark eyes burrowing deep into Sasha' soul. A cocky smile crept onto Mikasa as her girlfriend's nervous stance wobbled a little. The taller girl walked forth and grabbed hold of the shorter one's arms, releasing a surprise yelp.

"M-Mika-HMPH!"

Her mouth was sealed by her partner's thin lips and playful tongue before she could say a full word. A full minute of lip sucking and tonsil poking ensured before Mikasa pulled back to take a breather and marvel at her kissing partner's reaction of shock and confusion. But the soon smile evaporated and turned into a blank matched with crossed arms and Sasha knew then she was in trouble. She fidgeted with the ends of her jumper, keeping her gaze down at the laminated flooring of the kitchen.

"Care to explain to me where my Hershey Bar is and why your mouth tastes like a chocolate factory?" Mikasa asked in her usual stern monotone voice.

The accused stood there with a big 'o' face as the guilt sunk in. She started looking anywhere but forward as the woman in front of her increasingly got impatient. Suddenly she clicked her fingers as if a light bulb appeared above her head.

"Give me a sec! I'll be right back!"

After Mikasa gave a single nod she turned and ran straight into the bedroom and then straight back out again with something behind her back. Then, out of nowhere, Sasha dropped to her knees, lowered her face and raised a big 12-pack box of Hershey Bars above her head as if she were offering a tribute to a higher being.

"Oh great goddess Mikasa, I send thee a thousand apologies for I, Sasha Blouse, have failed in the task of trust by consuming your delicious snack behind your very back!" she proclaimed as if she were in a medieval play. "And I'm ashamed to say that I didn't have the courage to tell you until now!" she raised the box further. "I hope this tribute makes up for my sin of Gluttony, oh so sexy one."

Mikasa stood in silence as she took in the effortless one-woman act of apology with an arched eyebrow. Eventually a smile appeared. She could never be mad at her dorky girlfriend for being who she is. How could she? This is why she loved her and who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and her faults, however small or big, is what makes Sasha Blouse unique.

"I accept your apology, young mortal," Mikasa played along "but on two conditions."

She knelt near her bowing spouse and cupped her hand across her chin. Mikasa leaned forward and gave small peck on her cheek. As planned Sasha' eyelids opened revealing her droopy, almost leering, chestnut brown eyes.

"That I share them with you."

Those same eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears. In an instinct her arms whipped around her girlfriend's waist as if she were a life boat in the middle of the ocean.

"I accept! Oh please, oh please can we have one now?!"

"And secondly..." with the return of the serious tone Sasha stopped her prattling.

"That I keep them in this fridge here, and if they _ever_ disappear this time your on the couch for a month, got it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good girl." Mikasa patted her girlfriend's head as if she were a dog. She took hold of the box and handed one to Sasha. "You can have one just now for being a considerate girlfriend. For once."

Sasha gleefully devoured the bar as if it were her last meal. Mikasa just rolled her eyes and the two returned to a normal, co-inhabitable existence. Until a week later when Sasha did end up sleeping on the couch for a month.


End file.
